creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Automated Message Sorry about format here; on tablet... I see why my story doesn't fit the standards here, but I have another question. The first story I wrote here (Nothingness of After Death) was not deleted. What made that story eligible to be on this wiki? Was there something in particular? Thanks, bye. Fresh talk page destroyer has been activated. You have been "Jayped". Jay Ten (talk) 13:41, July 30, 2016 (UTC) (automated signature) Hello! Hi! I just wandered if there was a way to remove the ouranyx story entirely, including any search information on it, and my page? I decided to take the character to a webcomic that i have a few supporters backing me up, and make him less scary!~ Thankyou for taking the time to read this! Maximinus585 (talk) 00:06, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Maximinus585 I'm back... again... Hello there, again... It's been a while since we talked and I do apologize for the feuding that's been going on between us, but I want to give you a quick rundown on what's coming up from me and a new idea I would like for you approve. First up, Shattered is now in pre-production as I'm attempting to rework the writing for it and make sure it's one story you may never forget. However, I'm not sure when this creepypasta will be released so I'm currently making some other creepypastas to hold everyone over. I'm currently writing up a new creepypasta called, Renovation, where a teenager finds a laptop in the attic of a house when renovating it. This is loosely based on personal events of mine as I'm currently taking a summer job of my dad's renovation business and every now and then, one of the crew members will find a treasure, as I like to call them, somewhere in a house. A World War II flare gun in the basement of one, a Darth Vader bust found in the attic of another, and so on. As these occurences have happend for quite some time, I decided that this would be the perfect opportunity to make a story based on this, if that's fine with you. I don't know if Flowers will ever see the light of day as I haven't really worked on that in a while, but we'll see what I can do for that one. Thank you for reading this note and I hope bring out these creepypastas some time in the future. With love from me and terror coming for you, Samuel B. Foster (talk) 21:58, July 31, 2016 (UTC)Samuel B. Foster A Request Most Curry Hey, hope everything is going well for you. I noticed you recently deleted the story "Chairman". I honestly had a bit of a soft spot for that story, so would it be alright/would you mind providing a copy of it for me? I'm not exactly sure if this is allowed; if it isn't I understand. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 00:24, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :Got it (even though I hate this guy). :Jay Ten (talk) 00:31, August 2, 2016 (UTC) My story was taken down because of grammar issues and whatnot. It was fixed, as said in the story. Thank you. The story got deleted literally within a minute of it being uploaded and the story was redid completely. I don't understand where the issues are coming from. Hello EmptyrealInvective: Thank you for taking the time to read my pasta, Morning Commute. '' I read over the guides you thoughtfully provided, but I do not seem to understand the specific reasons why it was deleted. I apologize for my lack of understanding. Could you please elaborate further as to what I need to do? Thank you in advance for your time and consideration. Jennylinsky (talk) 01:53, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Public Domain Works Yo. I've noticed a few public domain works floating around, and I was wondering if normal users could post them. I don't really have anything of my own to contribute, so I figured that I might inquire about it. The particular story I'm thinking of is called ''Carmilla by J. Sheridan LeFanu. It's a vampire gothic fiction that predates Dracula by about 26 years. If it's alright, then I'll go ahead and post it. If not, then I'll just leave it be and go back to finding a few things here and there to edit. Bandit King Jack (talk) 03:55, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Right. Thanks for the reply. Bandit King Jack (talk) 04:15, August 5, 2016 (UTC) What? It was finished. I copied and pasted it from a word document, maybe I missed a bit. What was the final line on the page I uploaded? --Armentitron (talk) 15:36, August 5, 2016 (UTC)Armentitron